Mystery Kids
The Mystery Kids, or the "Spook Crew", are a group of a children who deal with supernatural forces. While initially a few of the children were not exactly friendly towards each other due to their contrasting personalities, and even had no intentions of forming a group of any sorts, they soon slowly came to terms with the fact that they are stuck together. Thus they must work together in order to solve the mysteries that surround the sleepy town of Gravity Falls and combat paranormal forces that threaten both them and everything that they hold dear. Eventually, the Mystery Kids expand to where they now travel the world together, while also having to deal with personal issues such as school, in order to solve mysteries, fight monsters, and save everyone. Overview Set in the town of Gravity Falls, nine children who are involved in the paranormal face off against a terrifying threat. While Dipper and Mabel Pines fight to defend the Mystery Shack from destruction, Coraline Jones, Wybie Lovat, Neil Downe and Norman Babcock find themselves stranded in a broken down car in the middle of nowhere. Psychonaut Agents Lili Zanotto and Razputin Aquato, who are on a top secret mission, get inadvertently mixed up in their high stakes danger. And with the eventual addition of Dib and Gaz Membrane, along with other new members, the kids find themselves facing dangers that just increase in magnitude and scale. Over the course of the series, the Mystery Kids have expanded in their numbers and experience in fighting both the supernatural and the cosmic as well. They have successfully thwarted many fearsome and powerful monsters or demons, prevented aliens from taking over the world, and even managed to stop dark gods from tearing reality asunder; they also struck numerous, yet odd, friendships during their adventures. As they got older, however, the title 'Mystery Kids' went into contrast with their age and they now go by the name Spook Crew. The team also has small branches such as an all-female group, a group consisting of those who love the paranormal dubbed the 'Para-Bros', and a group that uses magic. Members *Dipper Pines *Mabel Pines *Norman Babcock *Neil Downe *Agatha Prenderghast *Coraline Jones *Wybie Lovat *Razputin Aquato *Lili Zanotto *Dib Membrane *Gaz Membrane *Wirt McCaughlin *Gregory McCaughlin *Lydia Deetz *May Bird *Tulip Van Helsing *Courtney Crumrin *Mosley Moville *Eleven *Joey Claire *Jude Harley *Mandy *Flowey (Mascot) *Webber *Hilda Occasional Active Members: *Wednesday Addams *Danny Fenton *Wendy Carter *Rose Lalonde *Alex Morse *Linda *Courage *Ferninand Jones (An OC by: DivertiBromas) *Eintarein Maxer (An OC by: DivertiBromas) Allies *Stanley Pines *Stanford Pines *Wendy Corduroy *Soos Ramirez *Sans *Papyrus *Undyne *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Summer Smith *Mae Borowski *The Doctor *Wander *Sylvia *Jade Harley *John Egbert *Dave Strider *Dale Cooper *Wilson Higgsbury *Carlos *Paranatural Activity Club *The Loud Family *Jack Skellington *Bendy *Death *Hailey Gallery Mugshots File:Tumblr_olxbf3Uj1z1vfzfmlo1_400.jpg|Dipper Pines File:Tumblr olxbf3Uj1z1vfzfmlo2 r1 400.jpg|Razputin Aquato File:Tumblr_olxwjfv3jT1vfzfmlo1_400.jpg|Coraline Jones File:Tumblr_olxwjfv3jT1vfzfmlo2_400.jpg|Danny Fenton File:Tumblr_olxwjfv3jT1vfzfmlo3_400.jpg|Norman Babcock File:Tumblr_oly5v0Gv2l1vfzfmlo1_400.jpg|Dib Membrane File:Tumblr_oly5v0Gv2l1vfzfmlo2_400.jpg|Lili Zanotto File:Tumblr_oly5v0Gv2l1vfzfmlo3_400.jpg|Mabel Pines File:Tumblr_oly5v0Gv2l1vfzfmlo4_400.jpg|Wirt McCaughlin File:Ferninand_jones_mk_by_divertibromas-dc2aw9d.jpg|Ferninand Jones Together File:Mystery_kid_nap_pile_by_zakeno-d6fhzxr.jpg File:Geeks_and_freaks_by_zakeno-d5cwrqx.jpg File:The_mystery_kids_by_circusmeat-d5gxadk.jpg File:Mystery_kids_meet_slenderman_by_s_brucket-d5gb5ei.jpg File:Spooky_nerd_boys_by_asp3ll-d9sft96.png Members File:02_dipper_pines_by_lizbeat-daupysy.png|Dipper File:03_mabel_pines_by_lizbeat-daur1pl.png|Mabel File:Paranorman_by_monaluffy-d5fgi71.jpg|Norman File:Tumblr_o9y7hjW2al1t3h05uo1_500.png|Aggie File:Tumblr_nwwg8qnDsr1ubnpiso1_1280.jpg|Coraline File:P_my_name_is_razputin_by_felictric-d81xxqf.png|Raz File:B7a41a244400e1d779954f80594a5243.jpg|Lili File:The_dib_is_back_by_vengefulspirits-d90im6n.png|Dib File:Tumblr_pckl2j9IkU1rjk05ko2_640.png|Gaz File:180760c6ff585f527acaad06a4097230-d82czt4.png|Mandy File:Tumblr_pfvoyy8s891udtqaao1_1280.jpg|Hilda Category:Group Category:Gravity Falls Category:Pyschonauts Category:Coraline Category:Danny Phantom Category:ParaNorman Category:Invader Zim Category:Over the Garden Wall Category:Beetlejuice Category:May Bird Category:Don't Starve Category:Infinity Train Category:Moville Mysteries Category:Hiveswap Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy Category:Oxenfree Category:The Addams Family Category:Courtney Crumrin Category:Hilda